The Family of Ragnarok
by TheBatonOfHonour
Summary: For four hundred years I have guarded these halls and its residents. Until today I had little interest in the souls. You see. Today the soul of Baldr entered my halls. The youngest son of Odin and Frigga. As foretold by the Norns, Baldr's arrival signals the freedom of myself and my family. For now, Ragnarok has begun. (Hel, Fenrir, Jorgmandr, Loki)
1. Prologue

_My family is not your average family, we never have been nor shall we ever be. As a child I used to wonder why the world was cruel to myself and my brothers; I never understood their prejudice towards us, nor did I understand my father's reasoning behind his countless apologies and pleas to our grandfather to let us be. Now, now I understand. My father was an embarrassment to his 'family', he acted out due to living in his brother's shadow and as a result was shunned by most of our people. This lead to all of our births, we were not left alone though, never alone. My father raised us even after our mother was murdered, he kept us safe, kept us hidden, protected us. _

_That didn't last though, one day my elder brother and I wanted to leave our small dark home. Creeping out in the dead of night we ran quietly through the streets, leaving our younger brother to his sleep with father, we were amazed by the golden buildings before us, the large halls and temples, just seeing the night sky above us was a gift in itself. Then we came across a golden palace one we recognised from our father's stories, of course as children we could not resist such temptation thus we began exploring. From the large gardens with their glorious fountains and sparkling waters to the stables; it was there we encountered a shock. _

_Father's tales of our older brother were intriguing and mystical to a child but we did not know the truth behind them until that night; coming across a large stallion with no less than eight legs resting in one of the stalls. Fen was never able to resist his urges and approached the creature, I followed behind being a child of only six summers I knew no better. As we reached the stallion he lifted his head and looked at the two of us; cautiously climbing to his feet and approaching as silently as he physically could. I distinctly remembering reaching out to stroke his snout and being shocked by the look in his eyes. The colour and emotional depth within them has stayed with me until this day. His eyes were identical to fathers, so much so that I as a young child could place them instantaneously. This was the one we had heard tales of. The one bound by Odin and forced to be nothing more than a horse for him to ride. This was our fathers missing child. Our brother. Sleipnir. _

_It was then that everything our father had worked for began to fall apart; a patrolling guard had seen Sleipnir get up and walk out of his stall, the guard had chosen to investigate and came across the three of us together. Back then I remember thinking that the guard's shouts could have been heard throughout the nine realms; thinking back to then I should have ran and tried to hide before they found me. Being so young I froze in fear however and was soon pinned to the ground by a guard; screaming in fear I had called out for father and my brothers. Sleipnir had tried to help us both attacking several guards before he too was subdued and tied down; Fen had bitten several guards before he too was dealt with. As for myself the guards recoiled in horror at the sight of me._

_I do not remember much after that, at least not until I awoke the next morning to see my father shouting and screaming with the All-father. The All-father gave me a look that had tears flowing down my face once more; I remember one man, tall and blonde stood beside father looking upon us in what appeared to be interest and a small amount of shock. The shouting between father and Odin continued for a long while in the meantime a beautiful woman, whom I now know was the All-mother, came over to us and began to sing softly to calm us. It was only when she finished her song that I had realised the shouting had ceased and the entire court were looking at us; most in disgust but some held pity in their expressions. _

_Father walked over and had dropped to his knees in front of us, reaching out to pull the three of us into a hug, whispering softly over and over again how he was sorry, that he just wanted to protect us and keep us safe but he had failed. The meaning of his words did not grasp me until Fenrir was taken from father and dragged away leaving the three of us screaming and crying after him. Jorgmandr was taken from us soon after. Once my brothers had gone leaving me with father he looked down at me brushing a strand of hair from my face; tears covering both of our faces as he whispered to me. Repeating several times how beautiful I was and that I was to remember he always loved me and that nothing in the realms would change that. _

_Then I was taken. A guard picked me up despite my screaming and thrashing about in his arms he took me over to Odin; I was then taken through the streets of Asgard towards something I knew as the Bifrost. I remember crowds upon crowds standing on the bridge simply watching. I was placed before a large swirling hole inside the golden building; Odin began to speak but I do not recall his words as I was still screaming and trying to reach father who was held back by guards and the blonde man from before. _

_That was the last image I have of my father. His hand reached out towards mine, the tears cascading down his face as he called my name one last time. _

_Then I was gone. Sent to Niflheim where I have resided since that day, with only the souls of the dead to keep me company. For four hundred years I have guarded these halls and its residents. Until today I had little interest in the souls. _

_You see. Today the soul of Baldr entered my halls. The youngest son of Odin and Frigga. As foretold by the Norns, Baldr's arrival signals the freedom of myself and my family._

_For now, Ragnarok has begun._


	2. The Beginning

(Hel's POV)

Niflheim, a cold and dark realm with only the souls of the dead wandering its endless halls, the haunting silence and chill would unnerve even the bravest of warriors. To me however it is home. I find comfort within the intricate designs and depictions of the Norns, the imagery of my family that presented us as monsters and the ones that showed my father as a heartless creature. It is not what they represent that I find comfort in, rather it is the image itself. Granting me the opportunity to gaze upon those I have not seen since my childhood; even on the dark cold stone I can distinguish my father's loving eyes and picture him within my mind. Such a thing is a blessing to me for I am sure that had I not had these images I would have lost my sanity many years ago; the shades can only provide so much comfort for a goddess before she craves the familiarity that family can provide.

Not even the halls I have called home for so long truly feel like home; the large carved steps that lead to my throne still intimidate myself as they did the day I arrived. With the burning flames in the sconces on either side of the staircase at the bottom and top, I once remember a shade informing me that it made me appear terrifying and powerful. Of course such things are trivial when one such as myself lives for so long.

"My Queen" The rasping voice is one that has become distinguishable from the others over the years; turning my single golden eye makes contact with the pale white of the shades, I need not speak for he already knows what I ask. "A new soul has entered Niflheim"

"Many souls enter my realm shade" Moving swiftly across the hall I comfortably sat myself within the large stone throne; adjusting my hood so that it covers the left side of my face.

"I understand my Queen however this soul is the first sign" With a frown and a flick of my hand the shade left to retrieve the soul leaving me to ponder his words; when he returns a few moments later all becomes clear. Before me stands Baldr the youngest son of Odin and Frigg; standing silently I walk down the steps and approach him. The Aesir avoided eye contact with myself choosing instead to inspect my halls, his eyes focusing on the burning fires lining the walls.

"A son of Odin has entered my halls" At the sound of my voice he flinches and slowly turns to face me. "Tell me Odinson, how did you perish?" Fidgeting the God wrung his hands together and moved from side to side "Be still!" I commanded narrowing my gaze further unnerving him "Answer my question"

"I-I...was murdered" He whispered bowing his head "Mother was warned that I would perish, she tried to protect me. Putting an enchantment on myself that would protect me from all" A quick pause and then he continued "She however did not protect me from mistletoe. My brother, Hod the blind, was given a mistletoe branch which he threw at me. I was dead within minutes" Humming I reached my skeletal hand out and tilted his face upwards in order to glance into his eyes. Such fear and understanding within one as innocent as himself was a rare thing indeed, turning from him I began ascending the stairs once more.

"When the Odinson perishes all shall know. Fimbulwinter shall approach, the roosters shall crow and the horn of the All-seeing shall sound. Valhalla's occupants shall give a glorious battle cry, the Odinson's shall return to join their father. The dishonoured princess shall join her father and his people accompanying them one final time to the land of the battle. This is Ragnarok, and all shall begin again." My voice echoed throughout the realm as I recited the well known prophecy of the Norn's predicting Ragnarok. Baldr looked upon me in what appeared to be fear "Thou shalt join the shades Odinson until the release of my brother's and the sound of the horn." With a wave of my hand he was gone, one of the many shades now wandering the plains until the end of time.

"And so Hel's hall shall fill with the souls of the mortals, each one joining her in preparation for the final battle. Garm shall protect his mistress with his might, fighting those who threaten her before battling and felling one another. Nidhug will scavenge the dead for sustenance. The monstrous children of mischief shall battle king and prince one last time; serpent shall kill prince and prince serpent. The wolf shall kill the King and return to Hel's side. All shall perish before Surt swallows all." I murmured to myself before casting a glance towards the carving of my father. "It would appear father that the Norn's prophecy shall take place soon and we shall get our vengeance."

* * *

(Thor's POV)

"Thor" At the gentle call I turned to face the owner reaching a hand out at the same time, she took the offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled into my arms. "I heard about Baldr" Sighing I buried my face in her jet black hair, feeling one of her hands weave its way through my own blonde locks.

"It has begun Sif and there is nothing I can do" We both remained silent enjoying the moment of peace with one another, that was until the sound of drums echoed across Asgard signalling the death of my brother. Tightening my grip on Sif I did not remove my head from her hair, in response she merely kissed my shoulder.

"Mother, father" Looking up from my wife I looked at our two sons, fully grown men now yet I could only view them as the babes I held in my arms on the day of their births. Sif held her arms out to them in a silent gesture for them to join us which they did so without protest; wrapping my arms around my family I held the three of them close.

"I want the three of you to promise me you shall remain inside Asgard's walls. I shall protect you for as long as I can" When three pairs of blue eyes met mine I was sorely tempted to ban them from stepping outside yet I knew that was something I could not do.

"We promise father" Magni and Modi replied at the same time, turning to my wife I awaited her answer.

"If it shall put your mind at rest husband, then I shall do so also" Ragnarok may be starting but as long as it is within my power I shall protect those I hold dear until my dying breath.


End file.
